


The Devil Went Down to Georgia

by notjustmom



Series: Derisive [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock issues a challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts).



> Spent some of my formative years in the South, this Charlie Daniels' song is one that I loved, and still have great fondness for:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNSljt0i3TI
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil_Went_Down_to_Georgia

Lestrade had been stopping by the flat during lunch breaks and those nights when Mycroft was out of town to practice with Sherlock for a few weeks when one afternoon, Sherlock pulled out an ancient turntable and an equally aged vinyl album.

"I don't suppose you know this golden oldie?"

"Well the Devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal..."

Lestrade laughed. "Oh hell, no...."

Sherlock's eyes twinkled as he sang and played along with the song. Lestrade joined in, and by the end both of them needed to replace strings and bows.

"How did you find that?"

"In Myc's younger days, he frequented record stores and bought this for me as a joke...of course he regretted it later when he would be home on holidays back when...anyway...I would play the song on my violin until he went slamming out of the house. How did you-"

"Hmm...my dad loved country music...especially the stuff from the seventies, the funnier the better. He played the fiddle, got me interested in the violin, and we would play this when my mum and sisters were out of the house...our secret vice. Until a recital...I had terrible stage fright as a kid, and I totally blanked out everything I had learned that year except this song..."

"No...you didn't..."

"Oh yes, yes, I did..."

"Fire on the mountain, run boys, run  
The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No child, no..."

"My dad was torn between pride and embarrassment, and in the end, he laughed and took me out for a treat, even after my mum read me the riot act."

Sherlock laughed, trying to imagine a child version of Lestrade playing this song in front of a whole village. He couldn't.

"Damn, Greg..."

"Sarasate next time, yeah?"

"Sure. Sounds good, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be, you picked up the rings?"

"No worries, they're up there next to Billy...they are beautiful, Greg."

"I figured since we weren't spending loads on the ceremony and the reception, and our honeymoon won't happen till we retire, might as well get rings that mean something."

"See you tomorrow? Noon?"

"Yep, thanks for everything, Sherlock. I appreciate...well...you know...'

"Yeah...go back to work, before people start talking."

"They do little else, you know..."

"Believe me, I know."


End file.
